dear god, please don't let this suck
by soldmysoultohussie3
Summary: This group of friends have 50 days to finish 50 activities in their summer break. On the way they're going to have to solve problems like: Relationships, feelings, drama and more.But they're determined to finish the task before their last year of high-school comes because they may not be able to do something as a group in a long while. (I suck at descriptions and this is davekat)


A/N okay so this is a davekat fanfiction. I was reading a really good fanfiction that gave me this idea it's called A Summer To Remember by Ellectrix it's about the Homestuck beta: trolls and humans, going on a cruise ship. I suggest reading it because I love it and I wanted to make my own little one. I don't know how this is going to turn out but I'm just hoping for the best. I will put the days as the chapters so you guys don't get lost.

*A/N I am really sorry in advanced for my bad spelling and punctuation because I'm probably going to be writing these chapters late at night and ya know won't be functioning properly, also I'm from Britain so if I put money, I am so sorry if it's confusing but to give you an image £1=$1.27 apparently so yeah soooorry

* * *

 **Karkat's POV**

Finally, the last day of school has come and I'm sat on a bench reading one of my favourite books in the cafeteria. "I have a great idea!" yells the goofy girl with circular glasses, grabbing everyone's attention and turning to her with a confused look as she sat down. "We should spend as much time as we can with each other in the summer" she adds so that everyone was on the same page as she was.

I looked at her _spend time with everyone during the summer break_ , I mean that would be cool but lets be honest everyone else in the groups got better things to do. Who's actually got the time to goof off with some friends, I could just be sitting at home reading a book or doing anything better than that and plus what would we do. They're gonna run out of ideas at some point.

"I think it's a great idea Jade, but what would we do exactly? Well except for get kicked out of places because there is so many of us." said the girl with the blonde-bob turning to her girlfriend with an eyebrow raised, who was sat next to me. Yes, exactly what I was thinking Rose at least someone thinks of the problems.

"Oh, Rose don't worry I'm going to create a list. I was thinking we do fifty things before the last year of school. Doesn't that sound like a great plan?" Jade says as if she has thought through every single detail. She carries on with what she's saying "And don't worry we'll have something that everyone wants to do." after saying that last sentence she turns to me as if I'm the one that's got a problem with the whole thing. I do have a problem but I've been friends with Jade long enough to know not to give her the satisfaction.

"Yeah, sounds cool babe." Dave Strider says taking a seat next to her. I haven't been friends with Strider for long because I refused to be friends with a guy that: one, flirts with every god damn girl he talks to two, thinks he's better than everyone else and three, hides his face behind god awful shades for and I quote _'ironic'_ reasons. The guy annoys me so much and I swear he has something against me because whenever I talk he always has something to say back.

I turn to Kanaya who is sat next to me giggling with her girlfriend, god I wish those two would just get a room already, it's starting to piss me off every time I turn to talk to her, she's canoodling with Rose. bluh. I'm all for relationships but this one makes me feel sick.

"I would rather do anything else but that, no offence Jade but that sounds like a disaster waiting to happen." I say rolling my eyes making sure she can see just how much this idea is going to fail.

Everyone quietens down after I close my mouth. I already fucking regret being these guys friend now I've gotta hear more crap people have to say about my opinion. "sorry Jade for once in my life I have to agree with KK." I hear Sollux whisper from beside me. I turn to look at Jade who already has the puppy dog eyes ready. "It just sounds chaotic to me and heaven knows that our group knows how to wreck stuff."

"Yeah well Karkat doesn't know what he's talking about, he's probably doing this on purpose it happens every time we try to do something fun. He's always got something to say about it." Dave pipes up. Obviously he targets me because I brought it up but I'm beyond caring what this jackass think to be honest I stopped a long time ago.

Kanaya has stopped talking to Rose at this point and I have a small feeling she is going to interfere. I don't know how I know I just kinda get that feeling, so before she can lecture me on how _'it will be fun'_ or _'just give it a try'_ or even worse _'Dave's right'_ because I never want to hear those words come from her mouth. I put my hand in front of her to stop her from whatever she's about to say. "before you say it Kanaya I'll do it. If. It saves me from the lecture you are about to give me because I actually can't be arsed with that shit right now. got it." at that moment she smirks and i know that she feels proud of herself and she can go shove that in a trash bin where it belongs.

After that everyone agrees that that's what we are going to do this summer and no-one is going to stop us from having a good time. But oh was we wrong about all that.


End file.
